<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caring by EvilAngel413</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597929">Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413'>EvilAngel413</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not too much) - Freeform, (i'm looking at you Techno), Actually now that I think about that he probaly just got into a fistfight, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Caring, Dream is a good bf, I guess it's my guilty pleasure, I have no fcking clue in what setting I've put it in, I would add more tags but that would be spoiling this fanfiction so I'm not going to, Like dressing like a fucking royalty or fighting with sword or smthn, Long :clap: Hair :clap: Techno :clap: Rights :clap:, M/M, Techno is quite sensitive, That's the second time I wrote about one person taking care of other after a fight, This might be irl modern au or smthn but with weird elements, Yes I changed the tags so they would't include Technoblade's real name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend's a troublemaker, you gotta take care of him.</p><p>disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be gross<br/>if a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm using internet personas, not irl people, don't witchhunt me i just escaped from a trial in salem thx<br/>edit: i just got bamboozled by ao3, but i'm learning from my mistakes and i'm uploading this again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, it's been quite some time since someone messed you up like that" Using a slightly soaked with an hydrogen peroxide gauze and as delicate as he was able to, the blonde was successively getting rid of the clotted crimson stains decorating the cheek of a pink haired man. The blood contrasted quite strongly with the porcelain skin due to the intensity of its color; despite its size, the wound has made quite a mess. The cloth came in contact with a bruise once more, and Techno hissed quietly under his breath, feeling a slight sting of the wound being cleansed while Dream was washing it with a small amounts of substance.</p><p>"Listen, dude, there've been like, 5 of them" red-eyed man fidgeted around a little bit when he was changing his position slightly and man in the green hoodie only rolled his eyes, muttering a quiet “Don’t squirm”. He put the dirty gauze down on the bedside table, next to a pile of similar ones and a medium sized, golden crown. It was studded with glistening jewels,  shining in last rays of sun – quite extravagant, yet interesting accessory nonetheless; it completed the aristocratic look of The King.</p><p>"...and you fought all of them at once and won?" green-eyed man asked with slight admiration, reaching for a bandage lying in a pile of various medicaments on the second bedside table, on which there was also a white mask with a simplistic smiley face, drawn in almost childish manner. Dream shouldn’t really be surprised by this revelation – he knew Techno for such a long time and acknowledged his strength and abilities as a fighter, yet he still found that amazing. The blonde covered a small wound with a plaster in the same way he had done with the previous cuts: one on a forehead and a nose. Techno hummed quietly and corners of his lips curved up into a proud smirk.</p><p>"Technoblade never dies" he declared, his usual self-confidence shining through a monotone and calm tone of the voice. Dream snorted quietly and chuckled softly, carefully cupping pink haired man’s face with his hands and examining him once more thoroughly from all sides. Techno watched as the glistening green eyes carefully surveyed his face, studying the handsome features of the man with the braid with a slight worry but also adoration. After a brief inspection, Dream smiled slightly, clearly pleased, and placed a small kiss on the other man's cheek; Techno couldn’t help the warm smile appearing on his lips and a quiet sight of contentment.</p><p>"Turn your back to me now and take off your shirt" man in the green hoodie moved a bit away from his boyfriend, giving him some space to change his position as he reached for a small tube of soothing cream for bruises. Pink haired man muttered  a quiet “okay” and Dream heard a soft rustle of cloth; out of the corner of his eye he caught Techno's bare back, the pale skin was covered with bruises here and there, and a short braid was put over the shoulder. A slightly crumpled, messily folded and slightly stained white shirt was lying nearby on the bed. The blonde grimaced a bit, returning to his seat and hesitantly extended his hand towards the other man. He gently wandered his hand over the smooth skin, humming softly under his breath with worry when his fingers met small bumps, meanwhile red-eyed man visibly relaxed, feeling the gentle touch of Dream's hands. <em>He’s such a  troublemaker, even when he’s not trying</em> green-eyed man thought to himself as he sighed.</p><p>"Imagine being such a fantastic, sensitive, loving person and caring about me, what a simp" Techno's voice broke him out of his reverie. The blonde looked up at the other man with a slight surprise, when only after a while the meaning of words spoken by pinknette has reached him.</p><p>A blush rose to Dream's cheeks, while Techno, with his head partially turned toward him, looked at him through half-close eyelids with a slight smile on his face. Green-eyed man looked down a bit, returning his gaze to the injuries on Techno's back, as his blush took on a more intense color, and his lips formed into a slightly bashfull smile. Pink haired man went back to staring ahead, clearly pleased with himself and chuckled lightly under his breath when Dream muttered a quiet "shut up", obviously flustered. The blonde unscrewed the tube of ointment, putting a little bit of it onto his fingers. It was still a bit cool, even though it was lying outside of the fridge through the whole process of dealing with the wounds on the red-eyed man face. Green-eyed man coated his fingers with the ointment and gently applied it on the first bruise on the shoulder blade, but before he could smear it over the lump, Techno jumped up slightly, muttering a short "fuck".</p><p>"Why the hell is this so cold" he said with a slight resentment in his voice, reaching his hand to the shoulder blade. Dream frowned and opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but pinknette continued. "By all logic, it should be at room temperature, if it wasn't lying in a fridge"  Techno withdrew his hand and turned sideways towards the blonde, giving him a suspicious and a bit tired look. Dream only huffed softly, suppressing the laughter and looked back at the red-eyed man calmly.</p><p>"Stop whining and being a bitchboy" man in the green hoodie decided not to mention the fact that it, indeed, had been in the refrigerator earlier; however in his defense it was only slightly cold - it's just that The King was way too sensitive. He gave Techno a slight push on his shoulder, forcing him to return to his original position, which he did with a slight reluctance. Dream returned to his previous task, placing his hand gently on the back of the pink-haired man, who tensed up immediately. Even goosebumps appeared, but he was sitting still and said nothing. The blonde smiled gently, slowly rubbing the ointment in place of the swelling.</p><p>Green-eyed man took care of each bruise carefully, moving from one to the other, running his hand over the alabaster skin; he felt the muscles underneath the skin move slightly under his fingers. Both men were athletic, but it was Techno who suited the description of a well-built man better: broad shoulders, a nicely sculpted body and a V-shaped figure; meanwhile Dream was more slender and flexible, with a slim, rectangular figure. The blond hummed thoughtfully, while Techno relaxed with each patched up bruise; the chill of ointment ceased to be unpleasant and brought soothing relief. He sighed with satisfaction, feeling his eyelids becoming a little heavier than usually - all thanks to Dream's calming touch.</p><p>"You're a dork" the blonde’s voice reached the pink haired man and Techno could practically hear the green-eyed man smiling. Red-eyed man chuckled gently with the corners of his lips slightly curled up, briefly closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly.</p><p>"And you're a nerd" he replied sarcastically, to which Dream responded only with a soft chuckle; at this very moment it was the sweetest sound Techno has ever heard.</p><p>Pink haired man felt a slight loss of heat when the man in the green hoodie took his hands away as he finished applying ointment to the bruises; however, the loss was soon compensated. Two slim arms with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows loosely wrapped Techno around his waist, and he felt a light weight on his back and a warmth spreading over his body, as green-eyed man moved closer to him.</p><p>"I love you" Dream said, resting his chin on Techno's shoulder and closing his eyes; middle length, dirty blond strands of hair tickled the red-eyed man’s cheek and ear. Thick eyelashes were forming a long shadows on the blonde’s cheeks and a delicate blush was still lingering on them; from this distance the King could swear that he can count all the freckles on the boy's sweet face.</p><p>"Yeah, love you too " the red-eyed man replied, grabbing the other's chin and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Techno noticed the immediate, intense, crimson flush on the blonde's face and deep eyes staring at him in surprise; from a longer distance they seemed like emerald green, but when being this close to Dream you could perfectly see that they were in fact a mixture of olive and malachite, creating a unique combination. The pink haired man hurriedly looked away with a huff, but the corners of his mouth rose up slightly.</p><p>"Even though I know you’re here only for those sexy elbows" he added quickly, not looking back at Dream; he knew he would flush deeply under the intense stare of green-eyed man - he could already feel the gentle warmth pinching his cheeks. </p><p>The blonde hid his face in the crook of pink haired man’s neck, lying on him a bit more and Techno felt his whole body shake a little thanks to a man wearing a green hoodie; what started as a soft giggling quickly turned into a full on, muffled laughter. Techno stared straight ahead with a dead inside look, his expression blasé, even though he was fighting with the smile appearing on his lips. Dream released his boyfriend from his grip, backing a little away from him with a wheezing; he still kept his hands on Techno’s shoulders.</p><p>"Why are you laughing, it wasn’t even that funny" pinkette asked a bit pretentiously even though he was on the verge of laughing himself. There was something about Dream's laugh that could brighten up even the gloomiest (Techno perfect example) of people and make them giggle like mad man. The sound similar to water boiling in a tea kettle faded slowly and Techno huffed softly with a slight chuckle. Dream withdrew his hand, wiping the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes from the intense laughter. When the heat of the blonde's body started to warm the topless, red-eyed man again, he also felt a pair of warm lips pressing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. Techno smiled slightly with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>"Did you know that saliva has an actual healing properties?" he asked, running his hand lazily over the unruly hairstyle; his hand then went to his braid, playing a little with it and brushing the end of it with his fingers. Dream hummed understandingly, his lips still against the pink haired man's skin.</p><p>"Seriously?" the blonde asked innocently, despite the fact that the gears in his head began to work at higher speed, and a slight half-smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>"Yeah" red-eyed man answered simply, with no hint of suspicion in his voice; most of the time when man in a green hoodie used this tone, major red flags appeared before Techno, but this time his alertness was asleep. Green-eyed man’s smile got bigger, becoming slightly more devilish, and then Dream ran his tongue over the neck of the other man. The pink-haired man jumped up slightly with a broken moan escaping from his mouth before he could cover it with his hand; surprise and disbelief were painted on his face, and his cheeks took on an intense red color.</p><p>"Dream, what the-" he began to speak, wanting to turn towards the blonde, but Dream stopped him, biting his skin at a sensitive spot on red-eyed man’s neck, drawing another unwanted and soft moan from him. Dream smiled in satisfaction as he gently nibbled at the pink haired man's porcelain skin, while Techno bit his lower lip, taking a deep breath in and out for composure; given the current situation and his boyfriend's stubbornness in teasing him, it was quite difficult.</p><p>"Dream" he managed to choke out when the green-eyed man’s tongue began to lazily caress the sensitive skin again. A throaty groan escaped from red-eyed man's lips and Dream gave the other man a short break from the torture, an innocent smirk glued to his face.</p><p>"You yourself said something about the healing properties" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while Techno just snorted in response. The blonde chuckled a little, returning to covering the pink haired man's neck with love marks and small kisses, to which he only received a choked moan as the response.</p><p>"I highly doubt that there are so many wounds-" a quiet groan mixed with a whimper "-on my neck" <em>although if it goes on like this, it can change quickly</em> red-eyed man thought, clenching his fists around the fabric of the bedding; he was a bit grateful that his shirt was lying rumpled nearby, because he felt as if his whole body was on fire.</p><p> Techno gritted his teeth lightly, trying to suppress any sounds that wanted to come out of his mouth; he didn't want to give more satisfaction to that cheeky bastard who was just enjoying the moment, still caressing the sensitive skin on his neck. The pink haired man took a shaky breath and let it out slowly.</p><p>"D-dream" he stammered, swallowing hardly to bring back his voice to a stoic, neutral tone (without any success, of course).</p><p>"Yes?" green-eyed man asked innocently, brushing pale collarbones with his fingertips. Red-eyed man murmured softly absentmindedly and tightly pursed lips.</p><p>"You're entering a dangerous territory here" there was a hint of a warning in the tone of the pink haired man, to which the blonde’s smirk only became more impish-like. <em>Third time’s the charm.</em></p><p>"Oh~? And what are you going to do about this, <em>King?</em>" green-eyed man asked in a low, teasing tone, putting the emphasis on the last word; Techno nearly snarled in this moment.</p><p>"I-" he began to speak, but Dream interrupted him quickly, playing a bit more aggressively with pink-haired man's neck now - he bit the skin near the collarbone a little harder than before, which was rewarded with a sharp gasp from the other man. Then he dragged his tongue painfully slowly all the way to the place near the jaw, where he made a fervent kiss and sucked slightly on a delicate, porcelain skin; Techno bit his tongue, holding back another moan that wanted to break out from his mouth, and gritted his teeth as the last line was finally crossed.</p><p>"Ok, that's it" determination appeared on his face and with one smooth move he changed his and blonde's position. Red-eyed man was on top now, and Dream was lying underneath him, pinned to the bed by his wrists; there was a slight surprise on his face but also satisfaction from achieving his goal. The corners of Techno's lips lifted up slightly and he reduced the distance between their bodies, bringing his face closer to the freckled face of the other man.</p><p>"Now I'm going to have some fun" pink haired man grinned, revealing his teeth in a predatory smile; a slight spark of danger appeared in the red eyes , which the green-eyed man always adored in the other man's gaze. Techno's voice was husky, and his warm breath caressed Dream's now exposed skin on his neck and cheek, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. The blonde visibly gulped, with a pleased smirk glued to his face as his only thought was <em>Mark me down as scared and horny.</em></p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>The warm rays of the morning sun poured into the room through the window, illuminating the two man, that were preparing for the day. Not braided, pink locks cascaded over the shoulders and back of one of the man; every now and then he was forced to brush them back as the shorter strands in the front get into his eyes. The shirt he wore was buttoned up on the first few bottom buttons only, showing the glimses of the pale skin on his chest; his neck was also exposed. You could easily spot two dark red marks: one placed nearby his collarbone and another near his jaw. His lips were slightly parted and his red eyes were focused on the task. The second man was sitting on the first man's lap, with hands on his shoulders. His medium-length, dirty blonde hair was completely disheveled. It was still a bit damp from the morning shower, and the ends of some strands were starting to curl. His white T-shirt and green hoodie were within arm's reach, but he was sitting topless. There was a silly smile on his lips, and his green eyes were wandering lazily on the pink haired man's face, staring at him adoringly.</p><p>"How did you even get this thing?" Techno asked as he started covering one of the many love bites with a concealer; Dream had them almost all over his body - on his neck, on his collarbones, hell, some of them were even on his chest, but red eyed man didn't regret it at all. After all, he only needed to cover these ones that couldn't be covered with clothing (and maybe he'll leave one visible, just for his sake).</p><p>"My older sister forgot to take it after the last visit. And how do you know how to use it?" Dream asked slightly amused, closing his eyes and taking pleasure in  closeness. He always adored mornings, they filled him with motivation and blissful peace, but since he could share them with Techno, he loved savoring every moment spent together lazily.</p><p>"My younger sisters. Once they're done with each other, you become their next target" pinknette replied with a wandering smile on his lips and rested his hand on the blonde's hip. Green-eyed man laughed softly and raised his eyelids up, meeting the gaze of the other man. The ruby eyes were staring at him warmly, sharp and austere features of his face always seemed to soften when Techno looked at the blonde, and the new, colorful plasters on the nose, forehead and cheek only gave him a pugnacious charm. Dream sighed contentedly, cupped the other man's face with his hands and kissed him sweetly on a slightly chapped lips, what pink haired man returned without hesitation. Yes, it was exactly the man with whom he would like to wake up every day, for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey<br/>i'm new here<br/>don't eat me pls<br/>btw i'm a slut for comments<br/>ps. it was written originaly in different language, sorry if there are any mistakes, i'm englishn't</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>